Burnt Pancakes
by magical hag
Summary: A drabble.


Jack walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen, he felt like he was floating on air. There was just something in the air that morning that made him delighted. When he pushed open the door, there stood Janet attempting to flip a pancake that had already been burnt on one side. That's what it was; the smell of burnt pancakes. It meant Janet was attempting to make breakfast. He chuckled at the sight.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Mornin'" she replied, concentrating much too hard on a silly little, now broken, pancake.

He looked over and saw a stack of pancakes- a burnt mess. What did it matter to him? Nothing.

Jack faked a huge yawn, stretching his arms up before wrapping his arms around Janet's torso. He placed his chin on her right shoulder and swayed gently side to side.

"Jack," Janet hummed, softly but sternly.

"Come back to bed," he said whilst nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Jack, c'mon my pancakes are getting burnt," she said unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I don't think that has anything to do with me." With a twist of a knob, Jack turned off the stove. "There."

"What'dya do that for?"

Jack returned his attention back to the crook of her neck, and she tilted her head allowing him better access. She leaned back against his much larger frame and relished in his ministrations.

"Janet," he moaned into her delicate skin. He could feel her shiver under his touch.

She turned in his arms, and he found himself staring at a rather flushed Janet. There was a flicker of passion in her dark brown eyes.

Jack couldn't help but smile, "So, no?" he teased.

Janet's arms went around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. When her soft lips met with his, he thought he'd melt from utter delight. Much to his dismay, she pulled away much too soon. Jack frowned; Janet smiled.

"I have something to tell you," said Janet.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

The smile on Jack's face could have been spotted from outer space. He was quite happy indeed. "Really!?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, with a smile just as wide.

He pulled her in for a hug, but suddenly she wasn't there.

"Janet?"

He looked around confused.

An empty kitchen.

No burnt stack of pancakes.

No Janet…

Jack shot up in bed- panicked and breathing heavily. '_What a weird dream_,' he thought. He collected himself and got out of bed. Then the smell of burnt pancakes hit him and he didn't know how to feel; whether to feel happiness or dread. This time he was cautious while making his way to the kitchen.

When he pushed open the kitchen door this time, Janet wasn't there, but there was a stack of "crispy" pancakes on the table.

He turned around and went back out of the kitchen.

"Janet!" he yelled.

When he didn't receive a reply he felt his stomach drop. "Janet!" he called again making his way over to her room. From all the haste he managed to stub his pinky toe on the couch. He hopped around grabbing his injured foot while still trying to get to her room.

"Jack! What happened?" Janet came out of her room, dressed to go to work.

"Janet!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh good you're here," he said with relief.

Suddenly Janet was pulled into a big bear hug. "Yeah and I'm about to leave," she mumbled into his chest. "What's gotten into you, Jack?" She asked when she was finally released.

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you-, uh nothing."

She wasn't buying it but didn't push. "Well, I made pancakes if you want any."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready for work," she said as she turned around and headed back into her room.

"Uh hey Janet," Jack called.

"Yeah?" she said from inside her room.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How about dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. Oh but Terri's busy."

"No, no. Just you. And me. And a dog named Boo," he joked. "At my restaurant," Jack added.

"Okay," she said walking out of her room. "What's the special occasion?"

"You'll know when you get there."

Janet gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. "See you around 7?"

"Perfect."

"I gotta get going," she said glancing at her wristwatch. "Bye Jack," she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and left.

A dopey grin made its way to his face. He was going to do it. He was going to confess to Janet Wood, the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"_Only in dreams  
We see what it means  
Reach out our hands  
Hold on to hers  
But when we wake  
It's all been erased  
And so it seems  
Only in dreams"  
Only in Dreams-by Weezer_

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
